Hospital Visit
by Ange Noir
Summary: Akaya visits his favorite Buchou at the hospital. Sadly Sanada had to come and ruin his fun. No pairings. Just wholesome manly fun! One-shot


**A/N: **I meant to update an existing fic I really did but then this came out instead. At least it's an one-shot though.

**Disclaimer:** Nekocon was fun! Sadly a saddening lack of PoT goods.

* * *

Hospital Visit

* * *

"Akaya what brings you here," Yukimura asked his youngest regular who decided to show up at the hospital today unannounced.

-

"Do I have to have a reason," Akaya questioned. "I just decided that I'll visit you when nobody else is around. It's annoying having to share you all the time."

-

Yukimura smiled up at Akaya from his seat in his wheelchair. He knew it wasn't fair to have favorites but it's hard to not dote on the young ace.

-

"Well you can help push me and I'll give you a free tour," Yukimura suggested.

-

Akaya quickly took hold of the occupied chair and started pushing. He didn't mind playing the nice boy when it comes to his captain.

-

But he only does that for him.

* * *

Sanada walked into the hospital with a purpose.

-

It was his weekly visit to see his captain and he was right on time. Of course that is to be expected from him. Nothing but perfection is allowed and that involves everything that he does.

-

"Hello, I'm here to visit Seiichi Yukimura today," Sanada said to the nurse working at the front desk.

-

The nurse looked up from what she was doing only to stare in shock at Sanada. She just started working here so she wasn't as use to him as the others. "Yu…Yukimura you say?" she stammered. My were kids ever this good looking when she was in school? Fighting for composure she slipped into her professional mode. "It seems he already has a visitor with him. You're welcome to check in his room but they could be anywhere in this hospital."

-

"Thank you." Sanada said turning to begin his search for Yukimura.

-

"Do you need to know where his room is," the nurse called out.

-

"I believe I can manage but thank you for your concern," Sanada answered in all seriousness before entering the empty elevator.

-

Nurse Reika sighed as she lost sight of the stern boy.

-

Oh to be young again…

* * *

He couldn't find his captain.

-

He wasn't in his room or even on the rooftop that he liked so much. And just who was this mystery visitor anyways? Sanada searched through the hallways again. He didn't have time for this.

-

Suddenly he heard it.

-

Whatever_ it_ was that is. The sound came from behind him, a faint whooshing of air as something thundered across the glossy floor finish. Jumping out of the way just in time he caught sight of Yukimura speeding down the hallway with Akaya perched on the back of his wheelchair, his devilish grin letting him know that they were up to no good.

-

Sanada was stunned only for a moment and then his instincts took over as he ran down the hallway in hopes of stopping the pair.

-

"YUUUUKIMURAAAAA!" Sanada shouted throwing caution and proper etiquette to the wind.

-

"YUUUUKIMURAAAAA!"

-

He dodged around startled patients going so far as to leap over an occupied stretcher. If anything happened to his captain he didn't know what he'll do.

-

Sanada caught up to them finally as Akaya helped right up the overturned wheelchair that still had one wheel spinning wildly.

-

It was Yukimura who spotted him first.

-

"Oh hello Sanada," he greeted not even having the decency to look at least a little bit guilty, "I thought I heard your voice back there."

-

Akaya flinched at the sound of Sanada's name. Good, then he should know how much trouble he is in now. Turning towards the younger teen he lifted a steady hand his intent obvious from the fire in his eyes.

-

"Genichirou," Yukimura's voice reprimanded him stopping him from his duty. "Leave our little ace alone. There was no harm done and if you must punish someone punish me. I put him up to it after all."

-

Slap his captain? Impossible! Admitting defeat he sent one last glare to the taunting Akaya before directing his attention back to Yukimura.

-

"It's obvious that you've had too much excitement so I'll see you tomorrow instead." Sanada quickly took his leave before his temper got a hold of him again.

-

Akaya waited until he couldn't hear Sanada's footsteps anymore before breaking into a triumphant smile. At Yukimura's warning gesture he held in the escaping laughter. Turning around he saw Sanada staring steadily at him.

-

"And Akaya," he said without having the need to raise his voice to be heard, "I'll see _you_ at practice." Sanada then abruptly turned the corner his hidden threat known to all parties.

-

Akaya only snickered as he wheeled Yukimura back to his room.

-

"Sorry about getting you into trouble Akaya."

-

"Whatever, don't worry about it," he assured his captain, "it's about time someone loosened up that stick Sanada has rammed up his butt."

-

Yukimura only laughed at the boy's crassness. "If that's true then you should make this a weekly occurrence."

-

Akaya grinned in anticipation. "You don't have to ask me twice."

* * *

Ange: Erm I wanted an excuse to have Sanada shout Seiichi's name. He should be use to that though... 'sticks foot in mouth'. Gah! I really need to get back into updating...Review please and thankies!


End file.
